


The Story of Us

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Deaf Character, Deaf Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Bond, Mentioned Kate Argent, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Peter Hale went missing a year ago. When he unexpectedly gets dropped in front of the apartment building that he owns with his nephew. He's in bad shape.What happened to him while they had him?The McCall pack never gave up looking for him.Along with Peter being missing, Stiles started to lose his hearing. How you ask?~*~*~Derek had basically strapped Stiles into the car in every way that he could think of to prevent his boyfriend from escaping.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. A Brief History

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know another story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, all the stories will be getting updated in the coming days - I hope.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Emily Lahey and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**The Story of Us**

**Chapter 01:** _A Brief History_

Emily Lahey (August 13, 1982) - Peter Hale (October 26, 1976)  
Older sister of Camden and Isaac Lahey. Legal guardian of Isaac until he turns 25. Emily hasn't always lived in Beacon Hills, she may have grown up there but she moved away when she was 24, coming back every few months to visit her younger brothers and then comatose boyfriend. Emily also wasn't entirely human. 

1988 - 1998  
Emily Lahey met the Hales when she was six years old, at that was the day that Laura Hale became her best-friend. Peter, Laura's uncle was twelve years old, and her little brother Derek was one. Emily became a permanent fixture in their lives.

By the age of seven Emily had lost most of her hearing in her right ear with moderate-severe hearing loss requiring her to wear a hearing aid. By the age of fifteen she had moderate hearing loss in her left ear so she started to wear two hearing aids. She was able to read lips but it often left her tired and didn't stop her from talking. She'd also learnt sign language with her mother and as a result showed Laura, Derek, Camden and Isaac how to sign. Her father never bothered to learn how.

Between 1987 and 1998 Emily and Laura both gained two younger siblings - Emily gained two little brothers - Camden in 1987 and Isaac in 1994; while Laura gained Derek in 1987 and Cora in 1994.

1998-2002  
Emily and Laura dated for four years from ages sixteen to twenty. Laura was the one who ended things with Emily, she could see the attraction that Peter saw. Peter was the one who initiated the first move.

2003-2011  
Emily and Peter seeing each other two months after her twenty-first birthday, over a year after she and Laura ended things. Emily stayed while Peter was in a coma for six years, she couldn't end things while when he had no say. Emily stopped things when Peter killed Laura and became the alpha. She couldn't deal. When Derek killed Peter, Emily felt the shift in dynamics and knew that she had to go back to Beacon Hills again. Isaac hadn't remembered Emily dating Peter when he was a child, and she'd left in 2006 after the fire. 

2012-  
Emily reignited her relationship with Peter after he was sent to Eichen House. Derek knew that he couldn't stop her, and she was the only one that he trusted that could somehow get through to his Uncle. When the Ghost Riders appeared, she was in France with Isaac. 

2014-2015  
Peter and Derek started to build an apartment building for supernatural creatures. September 2015 Peter went missing after a late night stroll in the preserve. He'd gone for a walk to think about what to get Emily for the anniversary of their first date all those years earlier. 

October, 2016  
Peter turns up after being missing for almost a year; and Stiles started losing his hearing four months before Peter was found. Due to Stiles' proximity to Lydia's Banshee scream he'd developed moderate-severe Sensorineural Hearing Loss in both his ears. 

More on all of this as the story goes on.

* * *

The differences between Emily and Stiles' hearing loss.

Sensorineural Hearing Loss - Head or acoustic trauma: Damage to your inner ear can also be caused by a blow to the head or exposure to an extremely loud noise, such as an explosion.  
Autosomal recessive hearing loss - In autosomal recessive hearing loss, both parents who typically have normal hearing, carry a recessive gene.


	2. Only Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek, what the fuck happened to him?” Emily questioned, as they made it into the elevator and leaned Peter against the wall for a moment. 
> 
> “I don't know, Em. Do you think you can find out?” Derek answered, Emily shrugged she wasn't sure that her magic would work but she could always give it a go. “If you can't we can always ask Scott,”
> 
> “No, my way is less invasive. I don't want anyone sticking their claws in the back of Peter's neck,” Emily said as they waited for the elevator to move to their floor. 

**Chapter 02:** _Only Darkness_

  
Emily Lahey sat in her apartment with her younger brother, Isaac and his friend Stiles Stilinski while they waited for Derek to return from a late afternoon run. He, and some of the other pack members had been searching for Peter but unable to find him. Emily had been teaching Stiles sign language as he wanted to learn something new and Isaac found it hilarious how bad he was at it. Derek arrived home to find Peter in a heap beside the apartment building, Derek was surprised when Peter didn't move or look up when he got there. Derek cautiously approached Peter, wondering why his uncle didn't move and why Emily and Isaac hadn't said anything. 

“Peter?” Derek questioned, Peter still didn't move when Derek spoke so he crouched down reached to touch his uncle. “Peter? Damn it,” Derek pulled out his phone and called Emily, listening as her phone rang on the penthouse floor. 

'Derek?' Stiles had answered Emily's phone which only meant this his boyfriend was learning more sign language with Isaac. 

“Baby, what are you doing answering Emily's phone?” Derek questioned, glancing up and seeing if he could see anything happening before his attention was back on Peter.

'Em's on her way downstairs. She's getting me to watch Isaac...' Stiles answered, Derek raised his eyebrow even over the phone he could tell his boyfriend was lying. In reality Isaac was the one watching over Stiles

“Stiles, I'll be up soon. Just get Isaac to help you get Emily's spare room ready,” Derek sighed, hanging up before Stiles had a chance to answer as Emily walked out the front door and looked around for Derek.

“Derek? What is it?” Emily questioned watching as Derek stood up and stepped out of the way to reveal Peter. “Peter?”

“Help me get him inside, I don't think he can hear or see us,” Derek told her before he was crouching down again to pick up Peter. Emily nodded before she was crouching down to help Derek pick up her partner. 

“I'll have a look at him once we get him inside,” Emily nodded, as she took Peter's left side while Derek to his right. “Back elevator?” 

“Back elevator,” Derek agreed with her so the two of them took him to the back entrance of the apartment building. 

Derek and Peter had built the building especially for supernatural creatures. Emily, Peter and Isaac lived on the Penthouse floor with Derek and Stiles – they'd built two penthouses for that reason. Emily had known the Hales forever, she had been best-friends with Laura and had dated for a period of time. Laura had known about Peter and Emily liking one another, they'd been broken up before the fire at Hale House. 

“Derek, what the fuck happened to him?” Emily questioned, as they made it into the elevator and leaned Peter against the wall for a moment. 

“I don't know, Em. Do you think you can find out?” Derek answered, Emily shrugged she wasn't sure that her magic would work but she could always give it a go. “If you can't we can always ask Scott,”

“No, my way is less invasive. I don't want anyone sticking their claws in the back of Peter's neck,” Emily said as they waited for the elevator to move to their floor. 

“Isaac and Stiles are getting your spare room ready,” Derek said as he was reaching for Peter to stop him from falling. “I didn't think it was right that your boyfriend who's been missing for a year sleep in your bed,” 

“Derek, I'm a big girl,” Emily sighed before they were picking him up and moving them onto their floor. “At this point it would be safer for him if he was...”

“Em, Derek?” Isaac questioned as he opened the apartment door before Derek was motioning for him to take over from Emily. 

“Just take him into the spare room,” Emily answered before she was going to see what Stiles was doing.

Stiles' hearing had started going after being near Lydia when she screamed the Banshee scream, a few too many times. At first he hadn't thought that he was just imagining things but sounds were becoming muffled and he was asking people to repeat themselves. Derek had noticed it when Stiles had withdrawn himself from conversations or turned the television up louder. Things that Emily had done when they were kids. Derek had subtly asked Emily to spend the day with Stiles and see what she found if anything. Emily had been moderate-severe hearing loss in right ear since she was seven and moderate hearing loss in her left ear since she was fourteen. Derek had known her since he was four, and she was nine. 

Emily found Stiles standing in the kitchen, staring at his phone wishing that it would stop ringing. “Stiles, are you okay?” Emily asked, signing at the same time as she got his attention. 

“I'm okay...I just wish my phone would stop ringing,” Stiles answered, he was frustrated and had only signed half of what he said as he still wasn't sure on all the words.

“Leave it in the kitchen, and come with me,” Emily smiled at him, she was trying her best to teach Stiles different methods to cope with his hearing. “I'll go with you next week, I promise,” 

“Pops said he would,” Stiles mumbled, looking at Emily as she read his lips before he spoke again. “What's wrong with Peter?”

“That's what you and I are going to find out,” Emily answered, guiding Stiles into the spare room where Derek had lay Peter on the bed and Isaac had grabbed the first aid kit.

“What? How?” Stiles questioned, signing at the same times as those were the first two words aside from 'hello' and 'I'm Stiles,' that he had learnt. 

“You'll see,” Emily laughed before she had three men standing up and to the side of the bed. “Just stay there for now,” Emily told them as she sat on the bed beside Peter cautiously. “Derek remember how to disconnect me?”

Derek nodded before he held Stiles hand and repeated to him what Emily had said, the three of them had been trying to teach him sign language a little at a time. Peter would have if he had known anything about Stiles' hearing loss then he would have made Scott offer him the bite. Scott had stopped talking to Stiles after he'd found out about what was happening. Isaac had found that ridiculous, and taken Stiles to his sister and Derek. 

Emily smiled at them before her full attention was on Peter and she was carefully taking the sunglasses that had been put on him off. Peter's eyes were fully bloodshot and clouded over, along with being severely scared making Derek and Emily wonder what the rest of his body looked like. Emily shook her head before she was closing her eyes and placing her hand carefully behind Peter's ear. Stiles looked at Emily and then at Peter and Derek curiously to see what was going on. 

_'Peter...baby, can you hear me?'_ Emily was speaking silently to Peter she needed him to know that he was safe. _'You need to let me in,'_

_'Em...you have to get out...'_ Peter's voice was garbled in it's reply only pushing the urgency of Emily getting inside of Peter's head.

_'Peter, you're safe. You have to let me in, take a deep breath and tell me what you can smell,'_ Emily was still speaking silently to Peter with her hand behind his head keeping the connection. _'Please, baby,'_

_'Emily...Is that...can I smell Derek?'_ Peter mumbled, before Emily was fully inside his head to talk to him. 

_'It is, and Stiles and Isaac. You're home,'_ Emily told him as she approached him in his subconscious and held out her hand for him. _'We've been looking for you everywhere,'_

_'How...?'_ Peter asked as he took Emily's hand and held onto it.

Derek watched as Peter took hold of Emily's free hand, Stiles raised his eyebrow as he realised that Emily had gotten through to Peter. Isaac was wondering if Emily was going to be able to do anything as they had no idea what was going on between the two of them. Derek put his finger to his lips and motioned for them to just keep watching. Stiles rolled his eyes and moved to sit down on the floor as he put his hand to his ear as it started to ache. 

“We can't talk while she's doing this,” Isaac signed to Derek who nodded, before signing and asking Stiles what was wrong.

“Stiles? What is it?” Derek mouthed as he signed once Stiles had sat on the floor and was looking up at him.

“My ear,” Stiles signed back, he was really liking that he could remember some of the things they had been teaching him. 

Derek nodded and held his hand out for Stiles to take to absorb his pain. Isaac went back to watching Emily and Peter even though they couldn't see anything that was going on. Inside Peter's mind Emily was trying to get him to show her what had happened. Emily had a firm grip on Peter's hand to reassure him that he was safe. 

_'Peter, show me what happened,'_ Emily asked, she wasn't sure how much what had happened Peter had seen. _'I can't help if you don't show me,'_

_'From the beginning?'_ Peter answered, Emily nodded she needed to see everything that had happened since the day he'd gone missing.

_'Everything, it's the only way,'_ Emily told him watching as he turned away from her before he started speaking. 'Baby look at me, I need to see your face,' 

_'I...don't remember,'_ Peter told her turning around to face her before Emily was guiding him through his memories.

_'You know I can help,'_ Emily told him pausing for a second before she started talking again. 'Just go back to the day you went missing,'

Peter nodded before they were walking through the preserve late at night, he hadn't heard them coming he was too busy being focused on meeting with Emily. It was the same night that Derek and Stiles had moved into the penthouse apartment opposite them. The next thing Emily saw was Peter being shot with a half a dozen tranquilliser darts, and then him waking up tied to a chain link fence. The first few months he seemed to have been repeatedly electrocuted. Peter shut his eyes tightly, he didn't want to relive what she was showing. Emily kept watching as Peter after a few months was laid on a table and he was put under anaesthetic and his head was operated on. Peter's visual cortex went blank after the operation and he was left with nothing, no sounds and no images. 

Emily opened her eyes and slowly pulled her hand away from the back of Peter's head and looked to Derek, Stiles and Isaac. Peter had been alone in his head for the past six months, he hadn't been able to move for just as long only a little here and there. Emily grabbed the first aid kit with her free hand and then motioned for Stiles to join on her. 

“The hunters need to pay,” Emily said before she was getting Peter in a sitting position so that she could clean his eyes out. “Help me sit him up, we need to try and clean his eyes out,”

“Emily, what did you see?” Derek asked, as he moved to help Emily sit Peter upright more and Stiles went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. 

“Nothing good,” Emily answered as Stiles returned with a bowl of lukewarm water and a washcloth. “Stiles this is where you come in,”

“What? How?” Stiles questioned, as he held the wash cloth and stood beside the bed. 

“Just hold the bowl still,” Emily told him before she was carefully putting her hand behind Peter's head again. 'Peter, keep your eyes open...you're going to feel water on your face in a moment you need to keep them open and move them around,' Emily spoke silently to Peter again to make sure that he understood what she was doing. 'Don't drink the water, we'll get you some once I'm finished,' Emily removed her hand and slowly guided Peter's head towards the bowl.

“Stiles, hold the bowl still,” Derek told him, Stiles nodded and did as he was told watching as Emily moved Peter's head into the bowl.

“I don't know that Peter will ever see again, and maybe he won't hear again but they weren't clean when they tortured him,” Emily said not moving her attention from Peter as she sat him up again and grabbed the wash cloth and wiped Peter's face over. 

“You think what they did is permanent?” Isaac asked, running a hand over his face as he watched his older sister. 

“His healing would have kicked in by now,” Derek answered, he knew that's what Emily was thinking she, the only way that Peter could possibly get some form of hearing back was an operation. 

Emily and Stiles finished cleaning up Peter the best that they could with Emily holding Peter's hand the entire time. Stiles finished doing what Emily told him to do before he was being wrapped in Derek's arms again. Isaac looked at Emily and Peter before he was leaving the room with Derek and Stiles following him. Emily stayed with Peter and lay down beside him to keep an eye on him and keep him calm. The boys cleaning up the supplies. 

“Derek, what are we going to do?” Stiles asked turning to face Derek so that he could see what he had to say. 

“I don't know, we'll call Deaton after we've given Em some time with him,” Derek answered, pulling Stiles into his arms and kissing him before he spoke again. “We can't trust Scott not to use his claws on him,”

“I used to trust Scott...but not any more,” Stiles told him, resting his head against his chest as Isaac headed into the lounge to put on a movie. “I'm scared...what if my hearing goes completely?” 

“It's okay to be scared. You've got me, your dad, Em, Isaac and even Peter,” Derek smiled at him before he was leading him into the lounge to join Isaac. “The people that matter,”

“Trust us Stiles, we're not going anywhere,” Isaac told him, looking up as the two of them joined him on the couch. 

“I do, I'm just...I don't want to lose it,” Stiles rambled, as Derek took hold of his hands and placed them in his lap to stop him from fidgeting. 

Peter fell asleep in Emily's arms, albeit restlessly – he still wasn't entirely sure that Emily being in his mind was reality. Once Emily was sure that Peter would stay asleep without her beside him she went and joined Isaac, Derek and Stiles. Isaac out of habit had put the subtitles on, on the movie that they'd put on. Stiles was complaining that it ruined the movie. 

“Subtitles are ruining it,” Stiles whined, Derek rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. Stiles didn't want to admit that they were helping.

“Subtitles can never ruin the Lion King,” Isaac laughed, he'd grown up watching movies with subtitles because of his sister. 

“How was Peter?” Derek turned his attention to Emily as Stiles and Isaac argued about the subtitles. 

“Kitchen?” Emily questioned, Derek nodded and moved from behind Stiles hugging him before he kissed him again and said they'd bring popcorn back.

Emily and Derek headed into the kitchen, meaning that Emily could tune out Stiles and Isaac's voices and focus on talking with Derek about his Uncle. Emily smiled at Derek before she was grabbing the popcorn, and the popcorn maker and pulling it out while Derek pulled out a bowl. Derek set the bowl down while Emily set up the popcorn maker before they started to talk again. 

“Tell me, Em what did you see?” Derek asked as he turned to face Emily again. 

“Can you repeat that?” Emily replied, she'd heard part of what he said but not the full question even though she knew what he was asking. 

“Shit. Sorry Em. I asked what you saw?” Derek said repeating what he had asked her to an extent as they waited.

“The first few months the hunters had him...they were electrocuting him repeatedly,” Emily told him pausing as she thought of what else she had seen. “Whatever they did to him I couldn't see after they put him under anaesthetic at least six months ago,” 

“You felt something as you were laying with him didn't you?” Derek questioned, Emily nodded she didn't know what it was that she'd felt over his crotch. 

“Yeah...I'm ninety percent sure that they put a full on chastity belt on him to prevent him from doing anything,” Emily answered, she knew that Derek had felt something when they'd picked him to bring him inside earlier. “He's swollen down there but nowhere else, he's skin and bones...I think they put the cage on while his penis was erect Derek...that's just a guess,”

“We won't call Deaton then, I think we should call the doctor mom wanted to call for you,” Derek said as he pulled Emily into his arms, they'd been friends for a long time and he knew that she was feeling scared over what happened with Peter. “He's home Em, he's safe,”

“I know, it's just...he's not meant to get hurt...you're not meant to get hurt,” Emily mumbled as Derek hugged her before she kissed his cheek. “Never change Derek,”

Derek rolled his eyes as the popcorn finished, before sending Emily back into his boyfriend and her brother while he made the phone call to a doctor that his mother had known. The doctor agreed to be there that night and that she'd bring whatever she believed was necessary and send him to the hospital if warranted. Derek rejoined Stiles, Emily and Isaac handing the bowl of popcorn to Stiles who immediately stuffed it in his mouth. When he sat down he noticed that both of Emily's hearing-aids were on the coffee table, which explained why she'd asked him to repeat himself. 

“Em, she's coming tonight,” Derek said as Isaac signed to her as she was looking at him when Derek had started talking.

“Wait, Derek who's coming tonight?” Isaac questioned looking to Derek after he'd signed to Emily what Derek had said to him. 

“An old family doctor that my mom used for the human members of my family,” Derek answered as Stiles started to relax into his arms fully. “I haven't spoken to her in a long time but mom trusted her,”

“Do you trust her?” Stiles asked, glancing up at Derek as he spoke as Derek had been taking the pain from his ear. 

“If she can help Peter, yes,” Derek told him before their attention was on the movie, though Derek was listening for any noises that might come out of Peter's room. 


	3. You're Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets checked by the Hale family doctor, before being taken to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital by Derek and Emily. Isaac stay with Stiles.
> 
> Emily admits to Derek that she hates Peter, but can't hate him. 
> 
> Melissa asks a few questions and explains a few things to the Derek, Emily, Isaac and Stiles.
> 
> Lydia meets up with Isaac and Stiles at the hospital.

**Chapter 03:** _You're Safe_

  
Three hours later, Derek and Stiles had gone back into their apartment leaving Isaac and Emily with Peter. Emily putting her hearing-aids down to charge, so she was relying on Isaac to tell her if anything changed with Peter. Isaac had gotten used to it before Emily had moved away after their mother had died a year after the Hale House Fire. Isaac looked to Emily as he heard a strangled noise coming from the bedroom and quickly tapped his sister on the shoulder.

“Em, check on Peter,” Isaac said after she was looking at him and reading his lips before she spoke.

“Why? What's wrong?” Emily questioned running a hand through her hair as she looked at Isaac and waited for him to speak again. 

“Not sure, just a strangled noise came from the bedroom,” Isaac answered, Emily nodded before she was heading into the room Peter was in and saw him trying to curl into a ball. 

“Isaac...can you go and get Derek?” Emily called as she stepped further into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed beside Peter. Emily lay down beside Peter, close enough that she could put her hand behind his head with her thumb resting behind his ear; but not close enough that he could hurt her. 

Peter let out a strangled whine, which Emily only just heard as she lay with him before she closed her eyes and focused. _'Peter, baby you're safe, it's okay,'_ Emily spoke quietly to Peter as they lay on the bed and slowly calmed down again. _'I know you're in pain, Derek's coming,'_ Emily opened her eyes and looked at Peter before she cautiously moved closer to him as Derek returned. 

“Emily?” Derek questioned, he had just managed to get Stiles to calm down and sleep as his ears had started ringing again and the sounds were causing pain in his ears. “Isaac's with Stiles,” He knew that Emily knew he was there when she looked up and smiled at him.

“How much longer until the doctor comes?” Emily asked as she took hold of Peter's hand again and squeezed it reassuringly. “He still thinks this isn't real,”

“Doc should be arriving soon,” Derek told her as he sat on the edge of the bed and took Peter's free hand in his and started to draw on his pain. “He's always loved you, you know. Even when he was doing shit against us he loved you,” 

“I know...and I hate him...I really do,” Emily mumbled, Derek laughed and made her look at him. 

“Em, you've never hated him – except for when he killed Laura,” Derek told her, Emily sighed that was true that had been one of the only times that she'd hated him.

“No, there was plenty of times. Just, damn him for being my soulmate,” Emily said as she kept Peter's hand in hers it seemed to be the only way that he calmed down. 

By 10PM that night, Peter had been taken into Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital and put under the care of Doctor Marie Caster and Melissa McCall. She had decided that he needed to be there at least until they could determine the extent of his injuries. Peter had started to freak out when he'd been put on the stretcher, and then in the ambulance until Emily had reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere. Peter was sent for an MRI along with various other testing. The chastity belt had to be cut off, and it was discovered that Peter's penis had been broken from being forced in. The second the belt had been taken off they had placed a bedpan under him and his penis into a urinal – both had been filled with in minutes. Peter was then taken into surgery, where they removed a microchip that had been embedded into his side, they operated on his ears and eyes to repair what damage they could. They also operated on this throat after discovering that his larynx had been sewn shut only allowing air through.

6AM the following morning, Isaac and Stiles were at the hospital waking Emily and Derek up as they hadn't gone home that night. Peter had just been taken into the recovery ward, where he was going to be staying for a few hours before being put into a private room. Melissa had informed Sheriff Noah Stilinski that Peter had been found, but was in no condition to talk and they didn't know if he ever would be. 

“Em, you left these at home,” Isaac signed he knew first thing in the morning that his sisters hearing was worse than later in the day. Emily raised her left eyebrow at Isaac as he held out his hand and revealed Emily's hearing-aids. 

“Thanks Isaac,” Emily signed back before she was putting them in and letting her ears adjust again. “Coffee?” 

“Obviously,” Stiles grinned, he'd been watching Emily sign that word multiple times, Stiles looked around the hospital's waiting room he wasn't used to not being able to determine where the sounds were coming from and often got a headache or an earache from it.

“Stiles, come sit here,” Emily held her hand out for Stiles before he took it and she gently pulled him down to the seat next to her. 

“How do you do it?” Stiles asked as he turned to face Emily even though he was sitting right next to her and could make out what she was saying.

“Not easily, you get used to it but sometimes you just want to hide,” Emily told him, she knew that was what Stiles has been wanting to do for the last few months as he had been avoiding getting his hearing checked. “You don’t have to do it alone,”

“I know but it feels like I am alone,” Stiles mumbled, causing Emily to strain to with out what he was saying. Derek looked at Emily and Stiles and then quickly signed what he had said. 

“You’re not alone,” Emily told him as she signed at the same time to ensure that he knew.

“Emily, we’re moving Peter after lunch if you and Derek want to go home. Stiles and Isaac can stay here,” Melissa said as she crouched down in front of Emily and Stiles, Isaac was talking to Derek leaning against the wall. “You've got a few hours, go home and get some sleep,” 

“I can't...I promised Peter that I wasn't going anywhere,” Emily said, even though she was a little sleepy she and Derek had stayed because she'd had Peter focus on their scents. 

Melissa sighed, nodding before she held her hand out to Emily as she stood up. Emily looked at Melissa who just smiled at her, so Emily took her hand as she stood. Melissa led Emily down the hallway with Derek, Stiles and Isaac following close behind them after Stiles had gotten Derek's attention. Melissa motioned for Derek, Isaac and Stiles to wait outside while she took Emily in to see Peter. 

“Be quick sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at her, Emily nodded as Melissa went and stood by the door.

“Melissa, thank you,” Emily signed speaking at the same time she'd taught Melissa a little sign language after she'd seen Isaac using it one day without thinking. Melissa nodded as Emily stepped closer to the bed that Peter was in and all the machines that he was hooked up to. Emily took a deep breath before she was closing her eyes and carefully putting her hand behind Peter's head. _'Peter, baby I'm going to leave Stiles and Isaac here,'_

_'Don't go...'_ Peter told Emily as she appeared in his subconscious; he didn't like feeling vulnerable it wasn't something he was found of. 

_'You're safe, they'll call me and Derek as soon as you wake up,'_ Emily told him as she held out her hand for him both in the real world and his mind. 

_'You'll be back darling?'_ Peter questioned, taking hold of Emily's hand as she nodded. 

_'I'll tell you what they did when I come back. I promise,'_ Emily told him squeezing his hand reassuringly as she opened her eyes. Peter had taken hold of her hand and was gripping it surprising Melissa. “He knows I'm leaving, I told him that Stiles and Isaac were staying,”

“Emily, how long have you been with Peter for?” Melissa asked as she watched Emily squeeze Peter's hand before she was setting it down on the bed. 

“If we're counting all the years that he was in a coma for then a long time. I was twenty-one when he started and he was turning twenty-seven,” Emily answered before she kissed Peter on the forehead and turned around and the two women started to walk from the room. “We broke up for maybe eighteen months...I ended it with him after he killed Laura,” 

The second that Emily and Melissa stepped out of the room, Isaac was wrapping his arms around his sister. Melissa smiled at them before they were sitting in the chairs again so that Melissa could ask them a couple more questions. Derek had questions for Melissa about what they had done to Peter. Stiles sat next to Derek and the older man wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. 

“Emily, you said you've been with Peter for a long time...how long exactly?” Melissa questioned as Emily put her head back for a second to think before she answered. 

“First time around...if you include the six year coma it was seven years three and a half months...if not it was a year and a few months,” Emily said yawning before she started signing the rest of what she was saying forcing Isaac to speak.

“She said currently it's four years, one and a half months...” Isaac said pausing as he waited for Emily to keep going. “All up almost eleven and a half years,”

“Does it matter how long she's been with him for?” Derek questioned, Melissa nodded if they didn't have a valid reason, Emily may not be allowed in the room.

“It could if I'm not on duty,” Melissa told the four of them before she told them what had been done to Peter, Melissa watched as Derek got Emily's attention again and she was looking to her. “Emily, Derek. They operated on both of Peter's eyes to reattach his retina's, they operated on his throat to open his larynx,” Melissa paused for a moment watching as Isaac was signing to Emily again. “They discovered that his ears had been blocked and sewn shut along with damage to his cochlea. We're not sure if he will hear or see again,”

“What else?” Derek questioned as Emily closed her eyes and put her head on Isaac's shoulder. “Emily needs to be able to tell Peter,”

“Are you sure you want to know?” Melissa questioned, Emily nodded she as long as Isaac was signing to her she was fine; even with her hearing-aids in Emily found it more difficult in the morning compared to later. “They repaired his penis as well as they could, they've put pins and plates in his spine to stabilise it until it heals...Doctor Caster said that she hasn't seen anything this bad in years,”

“No one has...I'm not even sure that my magic can help...” Emily said quietly as she lifted her head up and looked at Isaac, Derek, Stiles and Melissa. Melissa nodded, she knew a little about Emily from the years that the boys had known her. 

“Emily, Derek, go home. Get some sleep, food and a shower,” Melissa said pausing before she looked to Stiles who looked a little uncomfortable. “Stiles, sweetheart when do you go?”

“The third...” Stiles answered uncertainly, not entirely sure that he had heard Melissa correctly until Derek nodded. “Friday...” Stiles tried to get closer to Derek as the older man pulled him into his arms and kissed the side of his head. 

“Emily's going with him,” 

Melissa nodded before she was ushering Derek and Emily out of the hospital. She turned back to Stiles and Isaac and told them they could stay where they were or they could head to the cafeteria. Stiles' eyes went wide when Melissa said cafeteria and he shook his head vehemently. Melissa sighed, but understood that the loud noises were confusing for him at the moment.

“Do you boys want me to call Scott?” Melissa asked looking to Stiles and Isaac, both shook their heads they'd been told not to call Scott until after Derek had told them it was okay.

“No, Emily doesn't want Scott using his claws...and Derek said he'll call him later,” Stiles blurted out, he wasn't sure whether he had spoken loudly or softly as it was hard to tell. 

“Scott's in denial about Stiles, he thinks that he's making it up...Even after Lydia apologised and Stiles told her that it wasn't her fault,” Isaac explained, it was why Stiles was going to less and less pack meetings and hiding at home with Emily as she wasn't pack while Derek and Isaac were still pack. 

“He'll come around sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at the two of them before she was telling the nurses station to leave the two of them be as they were family and she was off on her way back to the Emergency Department. 

“Stiles? What is it?” Isaac asked after Melissa had gone, if Stiles wasn't with Derek he was with Isaac and occasionally Lydia and Emily.

“I don't know...something just feels off about this whole thing,” Stiles mumbled, looking at Isaac as he spoke before he pulled out his phone. 'I can't explain it,' Stiles typed into his phone after opening the notes app and handing his phone to Isaac.

“I know. I think Em and Derek feel it too,” Isaac told him as he typed the same thing into Stiles' phone and handed it back to him. 

Stiles looked at his phone and nodded, before closing his eyes and putting his head against Isaac's shoulder. Isaac may have stayed the night with him while Derek and Emily were at the hospital with Peter, but that didn't mean that any of them actually slept. They couldn't remember the last time they'd had a good night's sleep. As they were sitting with their eyes closed, Isaac kept an ear on the room that Peter was in just in case anything changed. After they had been there for half an hour Lydia turned up with three cups of coffee, with a message that she'd been sent by Emily. 

“I come bearing coffee,” Lydia smiled as she gave Stiles' foot a kick to let him know she was there and held out the coffee tray. “Stiles, sweetie it's just the way you like it,” Stiles grinned taking the coffee from her as she sat down next to him.

“What are you doing here? Oh...and Hey,” Isaac questioned as he took the other coffee from her that she was extending. 

“Emily called and said that Peter's alive...I wanted to see,” Lydia answered, she hadn't screamed and seen Peter's demise since the Anuk-Ite years earlier. 

“He's alive,” Isaac answered, he wasn't entirely sure what to tell her as the three of them sat outside the ICU. 

“It's okay, technically Derek did that talking on Emily's behalf,” Lydia told them, Stiles nodded as he had put his phone on voice to text to see what they were talking about. “You know in the last year...I never saw Peter when I screamed,”

“I know, I think my sister would have had something to say if you had,” Isaac said before Stiles looked between the two of them and spoke.

“Or Derek would have. As much as most of us dislike Peter, he's still family,” Stiles told her yawning before having some of the coffee that she'd handed him. 

Six hours later Isaac found himself calling his sister and telling her that Peter was awake. Stiles had fallen asleep with his head resting against Lydia's shoulder, she had ended up offering to stay with them and wait since they didn't know how long Peter would be out for. Isaac left Stiles sleeping on Lydia's shoulder and went in and sat with Peter cautiously putting his hand on Peter's arm and draining some of the residual pain. Lydia put her hand on Stiles' shoulder and tried to wake him up only to be swatted away. 

When Derek and Emily returned to the hospital, Derek went and woke Stiles up while Emily went in with Peter and Isaac. Lydia sat with Derek and Stiles she knew from experience that Stiles could be a little unreasonable when woken. Emily walked over to Isaac and gave him a hug before she was walking over to Peter and sitting beside him putting her hand carefully behind his head.

_'Peter, baby it's okay,'_ Emily spoke quietly to Peter after she closed her eyes and tried to enter Peter's subconscious again. _'Let me in, please,'_

_'It's not safe...'_ Peter mumbled, Emily sighed and tried again to get inside Peter's subconscious.

_'Peter, they're going to move you to a private room,'_ Emily spoke quietly again not moving her hand from the back of Peter's head as she tried to get him to let her enter. _'Baby, please let me in,'_

_'Emily?'_ Peter mumbled, letting Emily in as she took his hand with her free hand squeezed it reassuringly. 

_'It's me. I'm not going anywhere. When they move you rooms I'll tell you what they've done,'_ Emily told him as she took his hand in his subconscious and smiled at him. _'I promise, I'm not going anywhere. You haven't lost me yet,'_


	4. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia and Emily all discover the extent of the damage done to Peter while he was taken. 
> 
> Stiles has a trip to the audiologist with Emily and his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Next chapter we'll have some more Derek/Stiles interactions.

**Chapter 04:** _Discoveries_  
Derek, Stiles, Isaac and Lydia all waited with Emily while Peter was moved into a private room with Lydia offering to stay with Isaac and Stiles for the rest of the day. Isaac and Stiles agreed, they didn't mind spending the day with her and Isaac offered to teach Lydia sign language. Stiles raised his eyebrow at Isaac wondering what he was doing. Isaac rolled his eyes, if anyone wanted to be able to talk to Stiles when his hearing went completely it would be Lydia. 

“Emily, Derek are the two of you okay with Peter for a little while?” Melissa questioned, looking at the two of them, Emily nodded as Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms.

“Yeah, we're good. I need quiet to talk to Peter,” Emily smiled at Melissa, she was signing at the same time due to not having her hearing aid's in. 

“She left them at home didn't she Derek?” Isaac asked, Derek nodded resting his head on Stiles' shoulder at the same time. 

“I'll leave you with him, come find me before you leave,” Melissa told them, Emily nodded before she looked back to Peter and sat in the chair beside him. 

“Thanks Mel,” Derek smiled at her, before they were all watching Melissa leave the room and closing the door behind her. “Melissa...how bad was the damage to his spine?” Derek asked moving quickly to the door as she hadn't said and Emily would need to know. 

“He's paralysed from the chest down,” Melissa answered, Derek nodded before Melissa was leaving to finish her rounds. 

Emily smiled at Derek, Isaac and Stiles before the two young adults went to spend the rest of the day with Lydia. Before they left Isaac wrapped his sister in a hug and kissed her cheek, Stiles did the same before he was kissing Derek. Emily smiled at the two of them before signing that she and Derek would see them at home. Derek nodded before he ushered Stiles and Isaac out of the room, and thanked Lydia for spending the day with them. 

_'Peter, baby let me,'_ Emily spoke quietly to Peter as she placed her hand behind his head again, she didn't need to do it to communicate with him but she was finding it helped calm him. 

_'Emily...what happened?'_ Peter's voice was quiet as he turned around and Emily approached him in his subconscious.

_'Do you remember how long you've been missing for?'_ Emily asked as she extended her hand to Peter and waited for him to take it. _'Peter?'_

_'Em...it's been....I don't know,'_ Peter answered taking Emily's hand and pulling her close. 

Derek watched the action being half mimicked from where he was sitting observing. From Derek's view, Peter was hooked up to a few machines and covered in bandages while Emily sat with her hand behind his head and her eyes closed. Derek watched as Emily moved slightly so that she was hugging Peter.

_'Baby, it's been almost a year,'_ Emily told him, as they started to walk and Peter's subconscious brought up a bench in their favourite park. _'The hunters...they did a lot to you,'_ Emily said as they sat down and she wrapped him in her arms. 

_'Em...I know...'_ Peter told her, though he still didn't know exactly what had happened to him. _'I can't feel anything,'_

_'Shh, Peter it's okay. This is going to be hard for you to take,'_ Emily said, holding his Peter closer and kissing the side of his head. _'You had detached retina's which is why you can't see, they blocked your cochlea's and sewed them shut to make you deaf, they also had to operate on your larynx so that you can talk,'_ Emily paused taking a deep breath as she watched Peter's reaction as his body tensed. _'Peter, baby listen to me, the doctors have done what they could with surgery,'_

_'We won't know will we?'_ Peter questioned, Emily shook her head and hugged him tighter before he asked another question. _'What else...what else did they do?'_

_'They put you in a chastity belt on you, while your penis was erect and broke it multiple times...and you have a broken spine, you're paralysed from the chest down,'_ Emily spoke calmly as she felt Peter tensing beside her before she was taking his hands in hers. _'Baby, you're safe now. I promise,'_ Emily kissed the side of his head before she spoke again. _'I love you, you know that,'_

_'Don't leave,'_ Peter told her holding her hand tightly as he turned to face her. _'I know you have to go back to the living world...'_

_'Peter, you're not dead. You're very much alive, utilise your sense of smell and touch,'_ Emily told him, before she was kissing him both in his subconscious and reality. 

Peter watched as Emily disappeared from his mind. Emily opened her eyes and looked down at Peter before she looked at Derek. Derek smiled at her, he wasn't sure what had happened inside Peter's mind but he'd been watching how his body reacted. Derek walked over to Peter and Emily and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Em, is he okay?” Derek signed, looking between the two of them before he was crouching down to her level.

“Honestly? I don't know. I told him everything,” Emily answered signing at the same time before she pulled Derek into a hug.

When Friday rolled around, Derek was watching as Stiles reluctantly climbed into Emily's car with her so that she could take him to his appointment. Stiles had been trying to escape every five minutes since he'd woken up at 9AM and they still had to pick up Noah. Derek had basically strapped Stiles into the car in every way that he could think of to prevent his boyfriend from escaping. When they arrived at the Stilinski's, Noah was waiting on the front step for them talking with Chris Argent. 

“Morning Sheriff, Mister Argent,” Emily said, she'd made sure she had both hearing-aids in that morning as Noah wasn't caught up on the sign-language aspect as yet.

“Morning Emily, Stiles,” Noah said after he approached the car and peered into the front seat. “Derek's doing?” Noah questioned after Chris bid farewell to the three of them. 

“Yes, since Stiles has been trying to escape every five or so minutes since he woke up,” Emily told him as Noah climbed in the back of the car and strapped himself in before clamping Stiles on the shoulder. 

“I have not,” Stiles stated indignantly to which both Emily and Noah laughed at. “Fine,” 

"See," Emily signed at Stiles before she stuck her tongue out at him. “I promise the doctor is nice, I've been seeing her since I was a child,” 

Forty minutes later and they were pulling up at a small audiologist clinic. Once inside, Emily told the receptionist that Stiles was there for his 11:30 appointment. Stiles was sandwiched between Noah and Emily as they sat in the waiting room. Stiles was fidgeting nervously as he didn't want to go through with the appointment even though his headaches were getting worse. 

“Mieczysław Stilinski,” the nurse said as she opened the door, Stiles blinked he didn't know what to do no one had been able to pronounce his name since he was little. 

“Come on,” Emily smiled at Stiles pulling him to his feet as Noah stood up and followed the two of them into the room. 

“I...I can't do it,” Stiles mumbled, before he was putting one hand to his left ear. 

“Stiles, come sit down,” Emily said taking hold of Stiles' right hand as her doctor entered the room and introduced herself. 

“I'm Doctor Addy Books, now Stiles, Emily tells me that you've been having headaches, ringing ears, anything else?” Doctor Books questioned, as Stiles looked at her and then at Emily for a little clarification. 

“Stiles, son answer the doc,” Noah said pausing before he introduced himself. “I'm Sheriff Noah Stilinski, Stiles' father,”

"Stiles, tell her everything," Emily signed, as Stiles watched her hands she knew that he recognised some of the signs that she had given him. 

“Conversations are...starting to be hard to follow,” Stiles said after looking at Emily and then back at the doctor. “Especially group meetings...”

“Okay, well lets do some tests and we'll see what we can find,” Doctor Books said, as she got out her testing equipment and began doing the testing.

After an hour and a half Doctor Books was giving Stiles his test results and booking him in to get fitted for hearing aids. Due to Stiles' proximity to Lydia's Banshee scream he'd developed moderate-severe Sensorineural Hearing Loss in both his ears. Emily promised Stiles that she'd go with him, while Noah worried about how they were going to pay for everything. Doctor Books assured him that everything was being looked after by Derek. Emily took Stiles back the following day as Noah had to work.

“Stiles, it's going to feel weird she'll be putting a goopy substance in your ears,” Emily said as she sat with him in the waiting room. 

“Goopy?” Stiles questioned, Emily nodded she hated the feeling of the goop in her ears but the end was worth it. 

“Yeah, just do exactly what she says,” Emily told him, Stiles nodded before he was being called into Doctor Books and she was sitting him down and telling him what was going to happen. 

Stiles sat as still as he could before he started squirming when she was putting the otoblock in each of his ears before injecting the silicone mixture in them. Emily smiled at Stiles before she subtly put her hand behind his head and started to talk to him. "'Stiles, you need to relax," Emily told him holding his hand and pausing for a moment as he realised she was talking to him. "Open and close your mouth it helps," Emily reassured him before Stiles was opening and closing his mouth while he waited for the goop to heal. 

Two weeks later and they were taking off the bandaging from both Peters ears and eyes, though they wanted him to remain wearing patches over his eyes to stop any infections. Melissa was the only person that Peter let near him to do anything without him trying to claw at people. Emily had talked to Peter about the possibility of him never being able to hear again and the options – options that he had given her once upon a time. Stiles was also receiving his hearing-aid's and Doctor Books, made a special journey to Beacon Hills just for the occasion. 

“Der, are you and Isaac right with Stiles? I'll go in with Peter,” Emily said, she figured that it was better if she was in there as she'd been the only one to be able to really communicate with Peter.

“Yeah, we're right. Are you sure you'll be okay with Peter?” Derek questioned in reply, Emily nodded before kissing Derek on the cheek. 

“Look after them,” Emily smiled at Derek before she was sitting in with Peter and Melissa and they were taking the bandages away. 'Peter, Melissa's going to take the bandages off now,' Emily spoke quietly to Peter with her hand behind his head to calm him before she took her hand away. 

“Emily, is he ready?” Melissa asked, Emily nodded taking Peter's hand and squeezing it as Melissa started to take them off. 

Derek and Isaac went with Stiles, because that was the only way that he was letting the doctor anywhere near his ears. Stiles was still very uncertain of what was going to happen, both Isaac and Derek started to sign to him to reassure him that everything was okay. Derek telling him that it definitely didn't change how he felt about him. Isaac telling him that Emily would always be there if he couldn't handle it. 

By the time Peter had been in Beacon Hills Memorial for six weeks, his vision slowly started to come back but not to what it used to be. Both eyes were healing differently, even with a little magical help from Emily. Peter's hearing it had been determined wasn't able to be fixed, he was pronounced profoundly deaf in his left ear and severely deaf in right ear. He was able to talk a little though he had no idea of the volume of his voice when he did so. Peter's spinal nerves were healing and he was regaining some feeling and movement in his legs but not enough that he could walk yet. 

“Em, are you okay?” Stiles asked as the two of them sat in with Peter, Derek and Isaac had gone off to do some running around for Isaac's birthday. 

“Yeah, I'm okay Stiles. Are you?” Emily replied looking at Stiles as she spoke as she knew that he was still getting used to his new hearing-aids. 

“Getting there...how does Peter feel about all of this?” Stiles asked, Peter was currently asleep while they sat with him otherwise he would have tried signing to him. 

“Frustrated, annoyed,” Emily answered, running a hand through her hair before she looked back at Peter and sighed as his eyes fluttered open. “Stiles, can you keep an eye out for me?”

“Sure...but why?” Stiles questioned, before he watched as Emily closed her eyes and put her hand behind Peter's head. 

_'Peter, baby. How are you feeling?'_ Emily asked quietly as she poked around inside Peter's head. 

_'Darling...sore, aching...is this how it's going to be?'_ Peter answered, looking to Emily as she approached him. In his subconscious he could hear, see and walk the complete opposite to reality. 

_'Have you thought anymore about what I suggested? You'd be able to hear again,'_ Emily told him, they'd been talking about Peter getting a cochlear implant for his right ear. _'For a little while it will be,'_

'Why haven't you done it?' Peter flipped the question back to her, he'd offered to pay for it three years earlier but she'd refused as she'd grown up without most of her hearing. 

Emily sighed before she answered him. _'It's part of who I am, it always will be. You, you're different you grew up being able to hear and heal,'_ Emily knew that Peter would understand why she was asking and why she refused to get them. _'Peter, I need you to tell me what you can see...when I take my hand away try and sign okay?'_

Peter nodded to Emily before she was taking her hand away from the back of Peter's head and standing before him. Emily waited for Peter to open his eyes and sign to her as that was what she had asked him. Peter looked around the room as his eyes started to adjust before they landed on Emily or what he assumed was Emily. Emily watched as Peter started to clumsily sign to her that he could see what he assumed was either her or Stiles in front of him. Emily smiled before she signed to him that he was right and wondered if he could see her signing.

"You are wearing the green dress I brought you," Peter signed clumsily as his adjusted and he made out her blurred outline. 

"I am, it's one of my favourites," Emily signed back before she was taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Tell me, do you know who else is with us?" Emily watched as Peter's head went around the room. 

"Stiles?" Peter questioned it wasn't that he could see him he could smell the young human. "In the corner?"

"Yes, baby that's right," Emily signed smiling at him before she kissed him. “He can see our blurred outlines and colours,” Emily said as she turned around to face Melissa and Stiles. 

Melissa was standing beside Emily, so she was grateful for the young woman to be able to be able translate for her as her understanding of sign-language was still a little on the rusty side. Melissa nodded as she made a note for Doctor Geyer, he'd been leaving everything up to Melissa. Stiles started to scratch at his ear, for some reason one of his hearing-aids was making his left ear extremely itchy. Emily motioned for Stiles to move from where he was standing, which he did and stood beside her at Peter's bed.

“Stiles, have you been cleaning both of them like you were told?” Emily asked, Stiles nodded his head causing Emily too look at him and then at Melissa. “Show me?” Emily held her hand out for Stiles to put his left hearing-aid in so that she could have a look. 

“Em?” Stiles raised his eyebrow as he watched Emily inspecting his hearing-aid before she was sighing. “What...what did I do?” 

“See the discolouration? And the smell? You haven't been cleaning them properly and now it looks like you've got an ear infection,” Emily stated, that statement caused Melissa to look at her and then at Stiles. 

“Emily, how do you know that?” Melissa questioned, crouching down beside her and then looking at Stiles.

“I've had my fair share...I started going deaf before I was seven years old and have worn hearing-aids in both ears since I was fifteen,” Emily answered, she'd lost count how many she'd had and they usually left her in bed fro a few days. 

“Stiles, come with me. I'll get David to take a look at your ear and we'll be back,” Melissa said extending her hand to Stiles as Emily handed his hearing-aid back to him. “And you can get Em to clean them properly for you later,” 

“Go, we'll be fine,” 


End file.
